


hatred and loathing // gavin reed

by windowsmaker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, slight biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: You hate Gavin Reed. Hate his guts. And yet here you are, pinned to a wall under him in the empty DPD break room.





	hatred and loathing // gavin reed

You hated Gavin Reed. You fucking _hated_ him. Hell, you might even say you despised him. From his arrogance to, his loath for androids. From his constant bitching about _something_ , to his constant berating about _every little fucking thing_ , you hated him. Everything about him made you _so fucking_ upset. And yet, here you were. Gavin’s chest pressing against yours as he had you pinned to a wall in the DPD’s break room. Gavin’s hands are tightly gripping your wrists, pushing them against the wall and to the side as his lips assault your neck and jawline. 

“G-Gavin,” you groaned as his teeth sunk down into your flesh, arousal flooding to your core.

“Shut the fuck up.” He growls into your ear, nibbling on your earlobe. “I fucking hate the sound of your voice.” He pulled away from his assault to send you a cold glare, and you immediately squeezed your thighs together to get some sort of friction.

“Gavin, you motherfucker-“ you began, but the feeling of his fingers ghosting over the crotch of your slacks sends shivers down your spine.

“I didn’t know you were a mother, Detective.” He sneered at you as he continues to palm at your clothed crotch.

“Goddammit, Reed, we’re in the fucking break room-“ you’re cut short as he slams his lips onto yours, his tongue running over your bottom lip before he lightly bites down and takes it into his mouth.

“Actually, we’re fucking in the break room.” He pulls back from the kiss, a smirk on his face, the snarky comment makes you hate him even more.

Gavin slips his hand into your slacks, then pushes past your underwear to your soaking cunt. He slides his finger through your folds, lightly prodding at your entrance.

“You’re soaking, and it’s all from _me_.” He practically growls, and the sound sends another wave of heat to your core. 

“Reed, it’s the break room-“ 

“Shut the fuck up about it being the break room!” Gavin hissed, biting down and sucking a mark on your collarbone. “Nobody’s here, just, _Shut. The. Fuck. Up_.” Every word he said, he emphasized with a finger thrusting roughly into your cunt.

You hated how good Gavin was making you feel, and you hated him for doing this to you. You moan out as he adds another, thick finger. He thrusts harder, his eyes coming up to make contact with yours. The look in his steel gray eyes is predatory, and god, you find it so fucking hot. Gavin’s thumb comes up to rub at your clit as he continues to thrust, his eyes never leaving yours.

“Oh my god... Gav,” you moan out.

“You’re always preaching about how much you hate me,” He starts, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “And yet, here you are...” He trails off as he watches how you squirm underneath his fingers. “Coming undone. Just because of me.” He looks so fucking cocky, so proud as he speaks.

“Gav- Gavin,” you huff as his pace quickens, and you feel your end coming close. “I’m so close,” your breathing quickens as your orgasm is mere seconds from coming, until he pulls his fingers out from you.

“You fucker-“ you begin to protests, but before you can say more, he thrusts his fingers slicked with your juices in between your lips and into your mouth.

“Suck ‘em. I wanna feel how your tongue works on my fingers.” He orders, his face mere inches from yours, hot breath fanning over your face.

You’d be lying if you said this wasn’t the hottest fucking thing you’ve ever experienced.

You slide your tongue on the underneath of his fingers, looking at him from between your lashes. Your tongue works it’s way over his thick fingers, wrapping around them, weaving between the two, and you watch as Gavin’s pupils dilate more than they had before, watching the way his Adam’s apple bobs, and you smirk. You wrap your hand around his wrist and pull his hand away, relaxing his fingers from your mouth with a pop. Gavin stares at you with lust blown eyes, unsure of how to move.

“Well? Cat got your tongue?” You purr as you lean forwards and kick a line from his collarbone to his jawline, smirking against his neck when you hear the strangled groan he tried so desperately to push down.

“Shut the fuck up.” He hisses, regaining his composure as he releases you from his grip. “Get on your knees.”

You slide down the wall, and you hate yourself as you find your eyes trained on the way his hands expertly unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down. As you reach forewords to pull his boxers down, you take note of how big the tent in his pants really is, and you feel yourself growing more excited by the minute.

“Well?” He asks, hand gripping your chin and roughly angling you to look up. “From the look in your eyes you’re impressed.” He shoves your head down roughly, and you take that as your cue.

You flick the tip of your tongue over his head, spreading the bead of precum. You slowly take him into your mouth, flattening your tongue on the underneath of his shaft as you begin to bob your head.

“Oh, holy fuck-“ Gavin hisses out, hands reaching for the wall to steady himself.

You bob your head faster, sliding your tongue up and around his cock, hands reaching what you can’t. Hollowing your cheeks, you begin to take him deeper, sliding him to your throat.

“God, if I had known you were this good earlier-“ he grunts, thrusting his hips into you.

You feel his cock twitch in your mouth, a sign of his nearing release. You pick up the pace, bobbing your head faster, shoving him further down your throat.

“I’m gonna-” He grunts, pleasure overcoming him before he can finish his sentence.

Gavin’s seed spills into your mouth, the warm liquid running down your throat. You stand, looking at a flushed and panting Gavin.

“Kiss me.” You order him, wanting him to taste himself in your mouth.

Gavin takes no hesitation in locking his lips into yours, tongue roaming your mouth as the two of you sloppily make out. You reach a hand down to stroke him, earning a groan from the back of his throat. You break from the kiss, and watch as Gavin sloppy pulls his pants up, and gives you a goofy grin.

“Wouldn’t want someone walking in to see my ass,” he jokes as he picks you up and places you onto the counter.

“You're so fucking stupid, Reed.“

“Shut up.” He quickly pulls your pants and panties down before nestling between your thighs.

“O-oh.” You let out a choked noise as you feel his hot breath fanning over your most sensitive areas, and the second his tongue slips from between his lips and flicks your clit, you know you aren’t going to last long.

His tongue dives between your folds, licking anything in reach. He looks up at you from under his lashes, watching as you bite your knuckle to keep from moaning. Soon, his eyes make contact with yours and he flattens his tongue, stroking from your entrance to your clit. The hand you’re not biting shoots to his hair, gripping at the thick locks. He quickens his pace, eating you like a man starved.

“Oh my god, Gav- Gavin,” you cant help but moan out, and soon your moaning his name like a mantra.

Gavin takes the almost unintelligible moans as a sign of you nearing your end, and focuses his strokes on your clit. He slips a finger into you, thrust matching the rhythm of his tongue strokes.

“Gavin!” You yell out, unable to stop the moan. “I’m- I’m-“ your orgasm hits you and your unable to speak. He rides you through it, lowering his pace and giving your clit one last suck.

He pulls his face away from you and brings his finger to his lips, slipping it inside and cleaning it off. It’s then you notice how disheveled he looks, with his lips swollen and glistening with your slick.

“You look so fucking hot right now.” It’s out before you can even process the thought, and Gavin’s face burns.

“Damn right I do. I always do.” He boastfully gloats, cocky smirk working its way up his face.

“Just,” you sigh, hating the next words that were going to come from your mouth. “Fuck me already.”

“Well someone cant wait.” He sneers as he stands, slides his pants back down his legs.

He picks you up and you wrap your legs around him as he pushes you against the wall for support. He takes his cock into his hand and lines it up with your entrance. He thrust in slowly, allowing you to get used to the feeling of him inside of you. Your walls squeeze around his girth and length and you moan out as you feel him twitch inside you.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Gavin remarks breathlessly as he begins to thrust rythmatically.

“You’re so fucking big,” you respond to him as you feel him fill you up entirely.

Soon the air is filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin as he speeds up, breathy moans spill from both your lips. You dip your head down and lock your lips with his, tongue exploring his mouth as he thrusts into you. He grips onto your hips so tightly, you’re sure there’ll be bruises.

“Gavin...” you’re nearing your orgasm again, and judging by his erratic pace he is too.

“I’m close,” he tells you, and you moan as he hits that sweet spot deep inside you.

“God, Gavin,”

“You’re so... tight.”

“Ga- Gavin, I’m gonna-“

“Cum for me sweetheart, come on. Come around me.” He coos into your ear.

“O-oh Gavin!” You moan out as your orgasm washes through your body, and you soon feel his warm seed fill your body.

The two of you untangle from each other, as you sloppily dress yourselves, you look at Gavin.

“I, uh, had a good time, Reed.” You awkwardly blurt out as you make sure nothing is out of place in the break room.

“I did too,” he says, and the emotion in his voice makes your head spin. “See you tomorrow.” He awkwardly coughs out as he leaves the room, stopping at his desk to grab his keys.


End file.
